jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sczerkawka/Nowy bohater i takie tam
To moje pierwsze opowiadanie wiec przepraszam z góry za wszystkie błędy każdego rodzaju. W skrócie akcja toczy się kilka lat przed JWS, a kończy się w JWS. Poza tym pojawi się nowa postać, która będzie głównym bohaterem. Valka i Stoik są Berk. Na początek tyle wystarczy. Więc zaczynajmy. ' ' Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Narratora Zaczyna się, że łódź wikingów(rybacka) wypłynęła na ryby. Ale to, co znaleźli każdego by zdziwiło. Na łodzi był Gruby, Wiadro i Fin Hofferson. Nagle zobaczyli na horyzoncie łódź. Gdy podpłynęli to zobaczyli, że łódź była w strasznym stanie. Nagle odezwał się Wiadro. -Co to za łódź? -Nie wiem Wiadro.-Odpowiedział Fin. -Niech ktoś tam wejdzie.-Powiedział Gruby. -Dobra ja pójdę.-Odpowiedział i nagle gruby go zatrzymał i dał mu topór, a on bez gadania wszedł na łódź. Cały czas pod nosem szeptał sobie-Jestem nieustraszony Fin Hofferson.- Pewnie dla otuchy. Na pokładzie niczego nie było wiec zeszedł pod pokład i zobaczył jedynie poniszczone meble, a w kącie spał mały chłopiec ze szkatułką i wisiorkiem z wygrawerowanym smokiem, które jego matka kazała trzymać przed śmiercią. Fin podszedł do niego i poklepał po ramieniu, żeby go obudzić, na marne. Więc wziął go na ręce i gdy miał już wychodzić na ziemie spadła mała karteczka napisana przez jego matkę, podniósł ją i przeczytał. Było napisane, że nazywa się Mark i porosi tego, który go znalazłby się nim zaopiekował i wziął ze sobą rzeczy, które miał ze sobą i by je dostał w wieku 10 lat oraz że ma 8 lat, czego sam się domyślił, bo opiekuje się bratanicą w tym samym wieku(domyślcie się, kto to?). Więc wziął go. Gdy wszedł z podpokładu Wiadro i Gruby zauważyli, że coś niesie zaciekawieni zapytali: -Co tam masz?-Zapytali oboje naraz. Fin nie odpowiadał tylko pokazał chłopczyka i powiedział, że się nim zaopiekuje. -Zaopiekuje się nim.-Na co Wiadro powiedział. -Przecież już się opiekujesz jednym dzieckiem. -No i. -A nie ważne. A przynajmniej coś o nim wiesz. -Tylko, że ma na imię Mark. -No to niewiele wiesz. -Ale skoro dziś go znalazłem to dziś będzie dzień jego urodzin, a skoro jest taki mały to wychowam go na prawdziwego Wandala(nazwa plemienia). -No dobra, ale popatrz na jego rany, trzeba go zawieźć na Berk i go opatrzyć. -Więc ruszajmy. I po jakimś czasie już byli na Berk. Fin pobiegł do swojego domu opatrzył go i dał go do łóżka. A tu nagle wyskoczyła Astrit i zapytała: -Co się dzieje? -Nic-I wybiegł z domu. Najpierw pobiegł do wodza (każdy wie, kim on jest). I opowiedział, co znaleźli i po krótkiej rozmowie, pożegnał się oraz wrócił. Gdy wszedł do domu od razu córka(uznawał za córkę, choć była bratanicą, jej prawdziwi rodzice zginęli przez smoki) zapytała go, czemu jakiś chłopiec śpi w jej łóżku, a on odpowiedział jej tak, aby zrozumiała, że to jej przybrany brat. Ona się zdziwiła, ale zrozumiała. Tak minął dzień i wieczorem poszedł do niego, aby go obudzić i się obudził. Rozdział 2 Perspektywa Marka Obok Fina stała zaciekawiona córka. Gdy zobaczył gdzie jest i że ktoś przed nim stoi przestraszył się i od razu wziął topór należący do Astrit, ale że nigdy nie miał broni w rękach to szybko mu go zabrali. I rozmowę zaczął Mark pytaniem: -Kim jesteście i gdzie jestem? -Jesteśmy Fin a to Astrit, a znajdujesz się na Berk. Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy.-Odpowiedział Fin. I po chwili się uspokoił i zapytał. -Co ja tu robię?- Na co Fin odpowiedział opowiadając o tym jak go znaleźli i zadał jeszcze jedno pytanie. -Gdzie są rzecz, które miałem na statku?- spytał przerażeniem. -Spokojnie mam je ze sobą.-Odpowiedział Fin i dodał.-Czy jesteś głodny?- Na co on pokiwał głową, wiec zeszli i zjedli kolacje, którą zajadał bardzo szybko i od razu postawiła go na nogi. Wszyscy złożyli sobie życzenia, ponieważ akurat to były urodziny Astrit i tak jakby Marka. On podziękował za życzenia, choć wiedział, że to nie jego urodziny, ale nie pamiętał, kiedy są. Przez to, że spał od dłuższego czasu nie spał, lecz tylko siadł na krześle i myślał. O poranku pierwszy wstał Fin, ale tylko się przywitał i poszedł do pracy. Po chwili wstała, Astrit wzięła trochę jedzenia ze spiżarni i jadła. I zaczęła rozmowę. -Wcześnie wstałeś. -W ogóle nie spałem. -Aha, dlaczego? -Bo nie miałem ochoty. -Może się lepiej poznamy. -Może.-Widać było, że byłem trochę nie ufny.-Jestem Astrit. -A ja, Mark.- I podaliśmy sobie dłonie a ja się uśmiechnąłem. -Ile masz lat? -Osiem. -Tyle, co ja.- I się uśmiechnęła. -Skąd jesteś? -Zapytała Astrit. -Nie wiem odkąd pamiętam mieszkałem na statku.-Odpowiedział. -Przykro mi. -Nie potrzebnie, nie było tak źle. -Może wyjdziemy na dwór, oprowadzę cię po wiosce, poznam z ludźmi. -Dobra.- I wyszli. Zaczęli chodzić po wiosce, mówiła gdzie, co jest. Nagle podeszła do nich grupka dzieci w tym samym wieku. Astrit przedstawiła mi ich powiedziała, kim są i wymieniła Sączysmarka, Mieczyka i Szpadkę i po chwili się kłócili to, kto najpierw powinien być wymieniany i dodała, że oni tak cały czas. Następnie pojawił się gruby chłopiec o imieniu Śledzik i zobaczyłem, że czyta książkę o smokach. Zauważyłem, że jest tam napisane mało informacji wiec zacząłem mówić wszystko, co wiedziałem, a było tego sporo. A on spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem i powiedział. -Skąd wiesz tyle o smokach?- Zapytał. -Moja mama mnie nauczyła.- Odpowiedziałem. -To musiała mieć dużą wiedzę.-Odpowiedział ze zdumieniem. -No, bo miała.- I się cicho zaśmiałem. I ruszyliśmy dalej. Spotkaliśmy chudego chłopaka pracującego w kuźni. -To jest Czkawka, największa fajtłapa na Berk i syn wodza.-Powiedziała mi tak, aby on usłyszał. On patrzył ze smutkiem na twarzy na nas i wrócił do pracy i nagle ja poszedłem do niego. Tak żeby nie usłyszał i popatrzyłem na jego rysunki i powiedziałem. -Bardzo dobrze rysujesz.- A on obrócił i powiedział. -Dzięki. -Jestem Mark. -A ja Czkawka. -Wiem.-i z uśmiechem spojrzałem na niego, a on popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem i powiedział. -Co chciał od ciebie Śledzik?- i się zaśmiał. -Żeby opowiedzieć mu o smokach i w tajemnicy ci powiem, że umiem trochę smoczą mowę. -Co, to nie możliwe.- Odpowiedziałem po smoczemu. -Grrrrrr…(czyt. A jednaj). Nikomu nie mów.- A on spojrzał ze zdumieniem. Nagle podeszła Astrit i jak chciałem coś powiedzieć, ona powiedziała. -O, czym rozmawiacie chłopaki? -A tylko podziwiałem jego wspaniałe rysunki. -Naprawdę są takie wspaniałe. -No tak, sama zobacz. -No niezłe.- I lekko uderzyła w ramię autora rysunków. I dodała.- No to chodźmy dalej.- I poszliśmy. I kątem oka zauważyłem, że jeszcze na nas patrzy. I powiedziałem. Ciekawe, co sobie pomyślał jak wszedłem, hehe? -Ty się mu podobasz. -Podobam się wielu chłopakom.- Odparła ze zachwytem -Ale Czkawka jest inny.-Odparł z troską, co zauważyła. -Co masz na myśli mówiąc inny? -Tylko to, że nie jest jak te inne tępe mięśniaki.- Zaśmiała się i odparła. -Zdecydowanie nie jest.- Mówiąc śmiała się.- Ale, w czym jest lepszy? -Jest inteligentny i ma ciekawą osobowość, siostro.- Powiedziałem z troską. A ją aż zatkało. -Wszystko w porządku?- Zapytałem. -Tak tak, ale dlaczego nazwałeś mnie siostrą.- Powiedziała z lekkim uśmieszkiem. -Bo spędzimy razem wiele czasu.- Za rogu wszedł Fin. -No jak tam dzieciaki. -Nic tylko pokazuje bratu wioskę.- Fin aż oniemiał z wrażenia. Ale po chwili się otrząsnął i powiedział. -Dobrze pokazuj dalej, bo musze wracać do pracy.- I poszedł. Astrit nadal pokazywała mi wioskę i nagle trafiliśmy na dwójka mężczyzn. Jeden dosłownie duży z rudą brodą a obok jasno włosy z protezą ręki i nogi. Chcieli dowiedzieć się o mnie i o mojej przeszłości, ponieważ Śledzik wszystko im wygadał Więcej mu nic nie powiem o smokach, ale ja nie chciałem o tym gadać i nie powiedziałem dużo. Ale po chwili chciał coś od Astrit. Szeptali tam coś i po chwili wróciła do mnie i nadal oprowadzała mnie po wiosce, a wieczoru rozmawialiśmy i nagle zapytała o moją przeszłość, a ja udając, że jestem śpiący i zasnąłem. Następnego dnia. Wstałem Dzień, jak co dzień, ''a tu nagle Astrit z dziwną propozycją. -Popływamy. -Dobra, pewnie. -Lubisz pływać? -Tak. -No to za godzinę. Po godzinie poszliśmy i po kolejnej godzinie doszliśmy. ''Tu jest pięknie. Pomyślałem. I powiedziałem. -To tutaj mamy pływać?- Powiedziałem ze zdumieniem. -No tak coś nie pasuje.- Powiedziała wkurzona, bo myślała, że mi się tu nie podoba. -Nie tu jest pięknie.- Powiedziałem z ciągłym zdumieniem. Było tu pięknie. Mały staw, wszędzie piękna roślinność ukryta w lesie gdzie nikt nie mógł nam przeszkadzać. ''Cały dzień się bawiliśmy a gdy już wracaliśmy znowu poruszyła temat mojej matki. -Jaka była twoja matka?- Ale byłem już skłonny do rozmowy po tym dniu. -Miła, czuła, mądrą. -Tylko tyle.- Powiedziała ze zdumieniem. -To jest drażliwy temat. -No proszę, powiedz coś jeszcze. -Powiem jak nikomu tego nie powiesz.- Ona potaknęła,- Znała się bardzo na smokach, a nawet znała ich mowę oraz grała na instrumencie muzycznym. -Naprawdę umiała mówić.- Powiedziała ze zdumieniem. -Nawet mnie nauczyła. -To powiedz coś. -Nie, wracajmy już, bo wujek będzie się martwił.- Powiedziałem żeby zakończyć rozmowę. I szliśmy w ciszy. A po powrocie zjedliśmy kolacje i poszliśmy spać. '''Rozdział 3 Perspektywa Astrit' I tak minęły trzy lata, bardzo się ze sobą zżyliśmy i dzięki niemu dowiedziałam się, jaki jest Czkawka. Pozatym nauczał mnie smoczej mowy, a ja walki bronią i rękami. I tak minął kolejny rok. Razem z Czkawką byliśmy para, o czym wiedział tylko Mark. I w nasze 12 urodziny zaczęło się piekło. Po południu spotkaliśmy się z przyjaciółmi bliźniakami, Śledzikiem i Sączysmarkiem. Już zaczęliśmy się bawić, gdy nagle przyszedł jeszcze jeden gość. Była to Heathera (w skrócie Het) moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, a Mark od razu się zauroczył, bo było to widać. Wszyscy się wybawili, a gdy przyszedł wujek Fin wręczył Markowi małą szkatułkę, a nocą już w naszym pokoju otworzył ją i zobaczył list od mamy, który przeczytał ze wzruszeniem, mapę i kilka czarnych łusek. A nocą rozpoczęło się piekło. Nocą usłyszałam dziwne odgłosy, to były odgłosy bólu. Od razu zeszłam i zobaczyłam, że Mark zwija się z bólu i to podczas snu. Więc nie czekając obudziłam go, a on powiedział, że boli go coś na plecach, ale to, co zobaczyłam wprawiło mnie w przerażenie. Na jego plecach były łuski. -No, co tam mam?- Zapytał zdenerwowany nie znając swojego stanu. -Masz tu łuski. -Co!? Przecież to niemożliwe.- I nagle znowu zaczęło go boleć. I zaczęły wyrastać kolejne łuski, zaczął się zmieniać kształt ciała szczególnie głowy. I po chwili zobaczyłam smoka czarnego ja noc, czyli Nocną Furię. Spanikowałam i chciałam uciec, ale złapał mnie ogonem i postawił na łóżku. Spojrzał na mnie maślanymi oczami i się uspokoiłam i zapytałam. -Czy słyszysz mnie Mark?- I smok potaknął głową.- Czy możesz się odmienić?- Gdy to powiedziałam smok zmienił się w człowieka to znaczy w Marka. A gdy się odmienił od razu go przytuliłam, a on się ucieszył. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale on zaczął. -Chodźmy spać, jutro porozmawiamy.- I poszliśmy spać. Następny dzień zaczął się normalnie. Gdy wstaliśmy wujka już nie było wiec spokojnie mogliśmy porozmawiać. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale to ja zaczęłam. -Masz mi się gęsto tłumaczyć.- Powiedziałam zdenerwowana i przestraszona. -Dobrze, na początek powiem, że cię okłamałem.- Powiedział z wyrzutem do siebie. -A, w jakich kwestiach. -W tych dotyczących mojej matki. -Słucham. -Na początek to, że nie mieszkałem całe życie na statku, a tak naprawdę na smoczej wyspie. -Co?! Przecież tak jest pełno smoków. -No właśnie, bo moja mama tak dużo wiedziała, ponieważ żyliśmy wśród smoków i nawet miała jednego własnego. -Wow?- Powiedziała i dodałam- Jakiego? -Samice Nocnej Furii. -A ty masz lub miałeś smoka? -Nie ale miałem wytresować samca Nocnej Furii.- No i tak gadaliśmy przez z godzinę o Marku i nagle ktoś zapukał, powiedziałam. -Proszę.- I do domu weszła Het i Czkawka. -Chodźcie z nami. -Dlaczego?- Odpowiedziałam -Bo nad wyspą krążą dwa smoki i tak kilka minut. -Dobra. Rozdział 4 Perspektywa Marka -Gdzie latają?- I wskazali małe cienie w górze i były to dwie Nocne Furie.- To niemożliwe. -Co?- Powiedział zakłopotany Czkawka. -To są Nocne Furie.- Po chwili zbiegło się kilkoro ludzi i się patrzyli bo wiedzieli że nie dorzucą linami i sieciami. Po chwili zanurkowały w dół i porwały akurat mnie i po chwili usłyszałem krzyk. -Mark!!!- Krzyknęła Astrit. I nic nie powiedziałem, ale po chwili powiedziałem. -Grrrrr (czyt. Puść mnie)- Na co nie zareagował i dalej leciał. Próbowałem jakoś wyślizgnąć się z jego łap ale nic z tego, no i sobie odpuściłem. Po kilku minutach wylądowaliśmy w nie wielkiej jaskini, która była bardzo dobrze ukryta. Po w leceniu do jaskini, puścił mnie i powiedział. -Wrrr (czyt. Za mną)- Wiedziałem że nie ucieknę więc poszedłem za nim do jaskini z małym otworem w dachu, dzięki czemu było jasno w całej jaskini. Spojrzałem w kąt i zobaczyłem kilka małych nocnych furii. Powiedziałem. -Wrau (czyt. Abyś zaprowadził pokój miedzy wikingami i smokami.) -Wrau (czyt. Jak?) -Wrau (czyt. Przecież udało się przekonać dwóch wikingów.) -Wrau (czyt. To możesz mnie odwieźć na Berk.) -Wrau (czyt. Przecież dzięki wisiorowi możesz zmieniać w Nocną Furie)- Po tych słowach poszedłem i pomyślałem że chce być Nocną Furią i stało się. Po kilku minutach byłem na Berk, gdy wszedłem do wioski zaraz obskoczyły mnie tłumy ludzi i wypytywali ja uciekłem, ale nie miałem zamiaru odpowiadać więc szybko ulotniłem się do domu i zamknąłem się w pokoju. Po chwili weszła Astrit i zapytała. -Więc jak uciekłeś? -To porwanie nie było przypadkowe. -Jak to? -Bo te smoki chciałbym zaprowadził pokój między nimi a wikingami. -Co?! Ale wiesz że to nie jest proste. -Wiem, ale ciebie udało mi się przekonać. -Dobrym początkiem było by przekonać je aby przestały atakować wioskę. -Właśnie przydałby się atak. -Czemu? -Żeby dowiedzieć się z jakiego powodu nas atakują bo dałyby rade same zdobywać pożywienie bez groźby śmierci lub niewoli.- I nagle usłyszeliśmy wybuch na zewnątrz. I powiedziałem. -Los nam sprzyja, chciałem atak i mam atak. -No dobra idź.- Poszedłem na obrzeża osady żeby nikt mnie nie widział i po rozmowie dowiedziałem się że to wszystko przez alfę w ich leżu. I od razu wiedziałem co robić. Wróciłem do Astrit i powiedziałem czemu atakują i kim jest alfa. Powiedziała. -Co robimy? -Polecę po resztę Nocnych Furii i razem zabijemy alfę. -Dobra to leć, ale uważaj na siebie.- Powiedziała z troską. -Opowiedz wszystko Stoikowi, a spotkamy się nad klifem pojutrze i powiesz jak zareagował Stoik na to wszystko. -Dobrze.- I mnie przytuliła i łezka spłynęła jej po oku. -Żegnaj.- Powiedziałem ze smutkiem i zmieniłem się w smoka. -Żegnaj.- Odpowiedziała. Rozdział 5 Perspektywa Astrit Od razu pobiegłam do domu Czkawki. Czkawki nie było, ale był na szczęście Stoik i jego żona Valka. Po wejściu powiedział. -Witaj Astrit. Czkawki nie ma, może chcesz herbaty. -Nie trzeba i przyszłam do pana a nie Czkawki. -W, jakiej sprawie.- I wtedy zaczęłam opowiadać wszystko ze szczegółami i po wysłuchaniu historii powiedział. -I to wszystko prawda?- Spojrzał z lekkim niedowierzaniem. -Tak to prawda, możecie zapytać Czkawkę albo posłuchać jak mówię po smoczemu. -Poszukamy Czkawkę, a później pójdziemy na arenę i udowodnisz nam wszystko. -Dobrze.- Powiedziałem, że nam się uda. Rozdział 5 Perspektywa Czkawki Po przybyciu do smoczego leża strzeliliśmy plazmą w górę, aby wywabić potwora i wypłoszyć smoki. I po chwili zaczęła się walka nie było trudno pokonać jednego dużego smoka trzema NF i niedługim czasie było już po nim. Jedynie to, że byłem poobijany, bo uderzyłem w ogon czerwonej śmierci, ale nic mi nie było. Więc został mi jeden dzień zanim będę musiał wrócić na Berk i wykorzystałem to i porozmawiałem, dlaczego jestem taki. A on mi powiedziały, że cały mój ród jest obdarzony tym darem, jaki on ma, ale niektórzy uważali ten dar za klątwę. I chcieli wymordować cały wasz ród, ale udało nam się przetrwać. Opowiadał dalej a ja słuchałem każde słowo. Wracamy do Astrit Razem z Czkawką poszliśmy na arenę. Kazali nam udowodnić, że potrafimy rozmawiać ze smokami. Więc po kolei kolejne smoki a my je uspokajaliśmy i po wszystkim nikt się nie odezwał tylko Stoik wziął nas do siebie do domu. I powiedział: -Czyli wszystko to prawda?- Powiedział w zamyśleniu. -Tak, ale lepiej niech on sam panu wytłumaczy po wszystko lepiej wie. -Dobrze wysłucham go, ale kiedy wróci. -Mówił abym jutro na klifie czekała popołudniu i żebym się do wiedziała czy nie grozi mu krzywda z powodu tego, że jest inny. -Postaram żeby nie.- I wyszłam razem z Czkawką. Ale- Czkawka a ty gdzie? -No chyba mogę jeszcze wyjść. -No dobrze idź już a ja wszystko przemyśle.- Wiec wyszliśmy, ale gdy przechodziliśmy przez plac wszystkie oczy skupiły się na nas. Nie wiedziałam, czemu. Po chwili podeszli Śledzi i reszta grupy. -Jak to zrobiliście?- Zapytał podekscytowany Śledzik. -Czy możecie rozkazać smokom by coś zniszczyły?- Powiedzieli równie podekscytowane bliźniaki. Natomiast Sączysmark cały czas podrywał mnie, za co dostał sierpowego i powiedziałam. -Mam już chłopaka.- I pocałowałam Czkawkę a im szczęki opadły i nikt się nie odezwał i razem z Czkawką na klify. A nasze nieszczęście śledziła nas cała grupa Sączysmarka. Gdy już doszliśmy na klify usiedliśmy na krańcu i gadaliśmy. I nie zauważyliśmy, że klif na końcu pęka i przez przypadek spadaliśmy z klifu a grupka naszych obserwatorów wyszła z ukrycia. Chcieli nam pomóc, ale za późno i tu nagle z nieba zanurkowały dwie, NF (w tym Mark, bo nie wiedział, że wszystko pójdzie tak szybko), leciały z zawrotną prędkością i przed samym upadkiem ocaliły nas i wróciły nad klif. I nas odstawiły a ja się zapytałam z nadzieją. -Czy to ty Mark?- Na co smok potaknął i zmienił się w Marka a ja od razu go przytuliłam. -Chyba odpowiedź nie jest potrzebna.- Powiedział z uśmiechem. -Wracajmy do wioski.- Powiedziałam. Po drodze zasypali go pytaniami typy jak się zmienił lub czy może coś rozwali. Na pierwsze wkrótce poznają odpowiedź a na drugie po prostu nie. Gdy doszliśmy do wioski wszyscy się bali, bo za nami szła NF. Gdy weszliśmy do twierdzy Stoik, Valka, Pyskacz i Sączyślin rozmawiali o Marku i nie nas nie zauważyli, więc Mark tylko powiedział dzieńdobry i wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na nim. Pierwszy odezwał się Stoik. Perspektywa Marka -Witaj.- Powiedział z lekkim przerażeniem, bo wiedział NF. -Związać go.- Powiedział Sączyślin. Na co Valka z Pyskaczem wtrącili się. -Nie!- Sączyślin i Valka zaczęli się kłócić i jak to u wikingów nie obyło się bez wyzwisk. Nieco zdenerwowany Stoik powiedział. -Cisza!- Krzyknął i wszyscy się uspokoili.-Nikogo nie będziemy związywać. -Ale Stoiku on jest inny. -Yhmm, ja to wszystko słyszę. -On nie jest inny tylko ma dar, który nie potrzebnie uznaliśmy za klątwę.- Powiedziała Valka. -On jest inny i to prawda, ale może tu zostać póki nie zdecydujemy, co robić.- Powiedział Stoik, a gdy Sączyślin chciał się wtrącić.- Żadnych ale. -Chwila, poczekaj jeszcze.- Wtrąciła Valka. -Tak.- Odpowiedziałem. -Czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć nam o tym wszystkim. -Wszystkim, a od czego zacząć. -Może od początku.- I po tych słowach opowiedziałem o wszystkim, od kiedy byłem dzieckiem aż do teraz. A gdy już skończyłem odpowiedziałem. -I tyle i żadnych pytań.- Po tych słowach dałem im trochę czasu żeby wszystko poukładali i następnego dnia w południe poszedłem do wodza i otworzyła mi Valka. I zapytała. -Co cię tu sprowadza? -Przyszedłem do wodza.- I po tym wpuściła mnie do domu i zaproponowała herbatę, ale odpowiedziałem, że nie trzeba i po chwili wszedł wódz wracający z pokoju Czkawki.-Czy możemy porozmawiać? -Oczywiście. -Dobrze, więc najpierw chce zapytać, co postanowiliście w mojej sprawie. -Na razie nic, ale spokojnie możesz tu zostać. Ale nie przyszedłeś tylko w tej sprawie.- I dołączył się do nas Czkawka. -No nie tylko, bo chciałem zapytać czy można było sprowadzić smoków z smoczego leża tutaj na Berk.- Na co wódz spoważniał i odpowiedział. -No nie jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł.- I wtrącił się Czkawka. -Ale tato wyobraź sobie ile korzyści by to przyniosło. -Na przykład? -Smocza armia albo pomoc przy zbieraniu zapasów.- I tak wymienił kilka pomysłów. -Dobrze przedyskutuje to z innymi i damy wam znać wieczorem. -Dobrze.- I tak wszyscy się rozeszli. Gdy wyszedłem z pokoju wszyscy ludzie mnie ciągle pytali jak zmieniam się NF czy mogę się teraz zmienić lub jakie miałem przygody. W końcu się zdenerwowałem, zmieniłem się NF i odleciałem do swojego pokoju gdzie spotkałem Szczerbatka, który wczoraj zaprzyjaźnił się z Czkawką i domagał się posiłku, więc wziąłem kosz z rybami i mu dałem i do końca dnia bawiłem się z Szczerbatkiem. Już wieczorem wróciłem do wioski poszedłem do domu wodza nikogo nie było, więc poszedłem do twierdzy i wszyscy tam byli. -Witaj.- Powiedział Stoik. -Dobry wieczór.- Odpowiedziałem i podszedłem do wodza. -A, więc postanowiłem, że od jutra smoki będą żyć z nami w pokoju tutaj na Berk.- Nikt nie wiwatował, tylko zaczęły się szepty. Zabrałem głos. -Uwaga tylko proszę o ty by ich nie atakować i nie posiadać żadnej broni. -Właśnie, czy wszystko jasne.- Na co ludzie pokiwali głowami i się rozeszli. I szybko się wymknąłem, bo chciało mi się spać. Następnego dnia poleciałem do smoczego leża i powiedziałem smokom by pokojowo poleciały na Berk i o dziwo wszystkie szybko poleciały, ale zanim wszystkie poleciały jednemu, Śmierdnikowi przypiąłem list do szyi i kazałem polecieć do Astrit i pokazałem jej rysunek a smok poleciał. Napisane tam było, że przylecę później, bo muszę gdzieś polecieć. Chodziło o resztę, NF. Poleciałem i zgarnąłem NF i polecieliśmy na Berk i po chwili obległy mnie tłumy fanów dziękujących za wszystko. No i to koniec mojego opowiadania, myślę, że się podobały moje wypociny, hehe. I poroszę o szczere komentarze. A jeśli chodzi o dalsze życie do wszystko dzieję się normalnie jak w serialu (polecam serial) tyle, że szefem akademii jest Mark. I dedyk dla wszystkich, którzy dotrwali do końca. Już myślę o następnym opku. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania